


Animal Crossing Romances and That's a Little Gay

by CyrusSW



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusSW/pseuds/CyrusSW
Summary: Mc is my OCLeviathan has a crush on the exchange student, luckily Zach has a crush on him, too. If only Levi could stop being so in denial that he can't see it.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Animal Crossing Romances and That's a Little Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a night, I'm sorry it's gay and sappy. Give Levi the boyfriend he deserves.

Zach had been attempting to get closer to Leviathan for a while. He was growing tired of 'being the best of friends'. Not that that was an issue, He adored being Levi's best friend, he just wanted more out of the relationship. Calling him his boyfriend has been something he has wanted to do for a rather long time.

Nothing seems to work, however. Levi will play it off as 'accidental anime cliches', or shy away from 'normie behavior' when he would try to hold his hand. Hell, he even called their first kiss an accident! It was driving him insane. He might as well just give up.

"Zach! OMG you're not going to believe what came in today! I finally got that human world game you've been gushing about!"

Speak of the devil- or demon. Levi's excited voice comes crashing into his eardrums as he re-enters his room. The two had been gaming together when Lucifer informed Levi that he had a package from Akuzon, he had returned holding a copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizon's in his hand and the biggest grin on his face. Zach is immediately sitting up straight.

"Really?! Oh my god, Levi we HAVE to play together, I need to show you my island! I have been working so hard on it, I think you'll love it!"

Zach couldn't contain his excitement, he had been begging Leviathan to somehow obtain a copy for his switch so they could play together. Levi always got so flustered, asking if them playing together was going to be way too intimate. However that didn't seem to be a concern anymore.

"Oh definitly! I'm going to make the most insane island anyone has ever seen! Oh.. and of course we'll play together!" 

He settles heavily on a cushion beside him. Opening the games packaging with such caution that Zach couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. If Levi had heard it he didn't seem to mind, he just didn't want to hurt the game!

Levi grabbed his switch and started setting up the game, Zach hovering over his shoulder to watch. The close proximity had heat rising in Levi's cheeks, having someone who, might as well be a fucking god, so close was unnerving. He couldn't help the way his heart jumped when his hair brushed the side of his face, his crush on him has been long standing. Yet, Zach was so handsome, so nice, smart, funny. He was way out of Leviathan's league.

It took Leviathan the rest of the day to set up his character, his island, and get his airport open, but when he did Zach was practically harrassing Levi for the two of them to play together. Well, when he looked at him like that, how could he say no? Levi made quick work of connecting their switch's and flying over to his island. Though the two were side by side, Zach still messeged him in game and emoted at him. Levi felt his heart squeeze. It was too much.

The two played together frequently, always on one another's island. Zach felt privileged to watch Levi's island grow, what with how serious Leviathan was about his games. Zach would constantly give him gifts, and bells, extra fossils, and extra diys. Though Leviathan would constantly say he didn't need help, he didn't miss the smile on his face.

Today was just the same, except that Zach was acting odd, and Leviathan could tell something was up. He was more quiet than usual.

"Zach? Are uh... are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just... you know... nervous a little."

Levi couldn't stop the confused frown on his face, he wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Why...?"

He didn't get to say another word until Zach's little in game avatar ran over to his, dropping an item. He was nervous about giving him a gift? That seemed odd. Zach glanced over and spoke.

"Go uh, go to your house and place it somewhere!"

Leviathan hesitated a moment before rushing his character back to his in game home, standing by the table in his main room. He hovered over the item and read the name. 'Ring'. Zach was giving him a ring? He placed the item on the table. It was a ring box, yet when Levi interacted with it, it opened to reveal what seemed like a diamond ring.

What?

Leviathan set the switch down and looked at him. Zach's cheeks were flushed, and he was looking right back. He was gnawing on his lower lip, eyebrows knit close together, Levi had never seen the man so conflicted.

"Well... for a while I've been trying to... show you how I feel, but you always seemed to dismiss it... I figured that, if you wouldn't see my feelings in reality, you would probably see them in game..."

Zach turned to face Levi, taking one if his hands in his own.

"Levi... I really like you, like a lot! I just... hope you like me too?" 

Leviathan blanked. There was no way, no way that someone as gorgeous, and smart, and so kind as Zach could fall for some yucky otaku loser like Levi. Yet, the ring, and his words. Leviathan had to make his lips move, or he would just be gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"Zach, I uh... OMG there is no way this is happening... I li-like you, too... But are you sure?! That you want to be with some shut-in loser..."

Levi couldn't even get the rest of his sentence out, because Zach's chilled hands were on his face, and his slightly chapped lips were covering his own, and he felt like he could die right now and, honestly, that would be fine with him. He wrapped his arms around those shoulders and held him tightly, because what if he changed his mind after he saw what a terrible kisser he was?!

"Levi... You aren't a loser. I don't think that way about you at all. You're funny, and kind, insanely cute, and you have such a passion for the things you enjoy I could listen to you for hours! I... want to be your boyfriend. If you're cool with that?"

Zach stayed so close that Levi felt like he was going to combust. His warm, solid body against his own was almost to much, he had to lean back before he overheated. Zach wanted to be his boyfriend? That meant he would be Zach's boyfriend, and that was such a dumb normie term, if this had happened months ago Leviathan would have laughed and told him to get lost, but this was now. This was now, and Leviathan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Boyfriend? So, I'm your boyfriend now right?! OMG LMAO Mammon is going to have a heart attack!" 

Wait, that wasn't what he asked him.

"Oh... Right, um, yeah! Of course I'm... okay with that... Zach... I really like you, so... be mine okay?"

Zach's response came as that broad smile that always seemed to be reserved for him, he leaned in to rest his forehead on his and wrap those strong arms around him. If his heart was pounding as much as Levi's, he couldn't tell.

So, of course later that day Levi changed all of Zach's contacts on his game stations and his D.D.D to have a little heart after it, because that's what boyfriends do, right? 

Well, whether or not, that's what Leviathan did.


End file.
